Promise We'll Be Alright
by HeArTxbRoKeNxCB Lover xD
Summary: I just knew he could be half way across the world, and I would be glad that he was nowhere near me. He didn't know and as far as I cared, he didn't need to know. Of course I would have to swallow my pain and continue to live. I let my eyes meet his brown ones and I placed my hand on the top of her head, I would only live for her. She promised she'd be alright, and now it's my turn.
1. Chapter 1

_His hand rested upon the small of my back._

I tried to still my shaking body. I made my hands clench tighter onto the steering wheel, holding onto it for all I was worth. I just had to keep my vision light and open. As I drew closer, the memories flew past my open eyelids faster. I couldn't slip into darkness. Not yet. My foot pressed down harder onto the gas, while my eyes began to cloud with tears. I could feel my lips moving with a silent chant.

"_I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. Troy has fingers that have been slicked down with butter I swear."_

I shook my head to wipe away the memory. Just a little farther. Seeing my destination on the right, I swatted at the turning signal and squealed my way into the parking lot. Making a series of turns, I pulled into an open parking spot and threw the car into park. My hand fumbled for the keys, and somehow I managed to turn the car off. My breath came out in labored breaths and my body consumed into the shakes, all I could do was hold on.

_For being a lowly freshman, we seemed to be..all in this together. Despite all the rumors __that are usually told. My s__chool wasn't ..typical. I could get into the history of my high school, but it's boring and I don't want to tell you. All I know is __my school thought of a way__ to prevent bullying, __so__ my school makes all freshmen bond together __for the first year. You know, the usual and cheesy events that no one would do in public? Yeah, they made us do the events. The other grades could participate if they wanted to, but most just gave us smiles and laughed along with the rest of us.__ Today, was water balloon fight day. Why was it called that? I don't know, all I know is that I picked the wrong day to wear my white gym shirt. See, everyone knew me and I knew everyone, but not by the nature I wear. I wasn't know as geeky Taylor, no, I was just Taylor with the bright smile. I didn't hang out with one group of people, I hung out with everyone. I was like the flu, I was just passed around. _

_Anyway, I was sitting on the hard concrete __with a random group of passerby's that sucked me into their group. Someone, maybe a girl was talking excitedly, while the others cawed along with her. I just sat there and nodded along and smiled when appropriate. I honestly had no idea what the girls were going on about, all I knew is that whatever it was they were enjoying themselves. All the while__ I could hear the water slapping the ground around me. I felt a stinging flash __caressing my body, and__a__ moment had passed and I felt wetness kissing my skin. __S__omeone hit me with a water balloon._

"_I am so sorry!"_

_I stood up with a smile and began to shake my head. Whomever hit me, were still singing their apology to me. __Thank God someone was going to save me from the aliens. Of course I would have just preferred for a different approach, but still.__ When we met in the middle, I shielded my eyes from the high noon sun making sure to beam my smile at the person._

"_I'm so sorry...Taylor."_

_Chad Danforth. The kid with the wild and puffy hair, the one that every girl would swoon when he walked past, or gave them his smirk. He'd be the kind of guy that if I had my boy crazy gene turned on, I would be apart of his fan club too. __How a guy could smell like vanilla and cinnamon at the same time was beyond me. He had so-so brown eyes that were okay to look at, if you were into that kind of thing. I would imagine hugging him would be like hugging a hard wall, if I was into that kind of personal space stealing kind of way. __But I wasn't __into any of that__, I was just normal Taylor. Chunky Taylor at that. Chad eyed my body, looking for the wet spot._

"_Looking for this?" I angled my body towards him, showing off my back where I'm sure my shirt turned to a dark grey by now._

_Chad's face contoured to guilt once again and as he opened his mouth to apologize again, my body did something that I didn't tell it to do. My hand reached out and covered his lips. I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel a small charge race up my palm, and get lost somewhere along my body. Chad closed the distance between us, and put his hand on my forearm._

"_Can I offer myself as your personal shield to wherever you are needed to be? To change your shirt?"_

_I shook my head. I would be fine. The water spot wasn't in a noticeable spot, nor would I be showing off more than what did not to be seen._

"_I__'__m fine. I'll dry soon. Thanks though."_

_As I spun on my heel to show Chad that the conversation was over, and I began to walk away is when I felt it. Chad's warm palm pressed up against my clammy skin against my back. That spot, and my body decided to agree on a reaction that I couldn't override. My skin warmed to his touch, as my wet shirt acted as a barrier against the heat of his palm._

"_I know you said you were fine, but please Taylor," Chad said as he matched his stride with mine. "Allow me to do this for you."_

As my body gave one final shudder, I slowly came out from my fog and darkness. I let out a lowly breath. I had not been pulled under like that in a while, I could usually divert the visions, memories, whatever I called them, but because I was back...they just came. Maybe I really couldn't do this.

A loud tap sounded against my window, startling me and causing me to bump my head on my visor. Turning to the source, I slowly made my hand move towards my door handle. Popping it open, my eyes finally met the disturbance.

"Hey? You okay?"

Shit.

"Yeah I'm fine." I began to gather up my bag from the passenger seat, making sure not make eye contact with the person as I did. I got out of the car, and hurried to lock it. I needed to be away from this person and FAST.

"You're not from around here are you?"

I didn't answer the question, and began to walk towards the building. The person quickly caught up with me and continued to talk.

"I mean technically I'm from around here, but I haven't been here in a while."

I nodded my head and began to chant to myself. _Please don't recognize me_.

"I'm Gabriella, and you are?"

The ground swayed in front of me. I was about to be hit again with another wave of fog, I needed to break away from the girl that betrayed me years ago.

"I'm going back to my car, I forgot something."

Not bothering to hear Gabriella's response, I sprinted back the way we came. My heart pounded with each step that I grew closer to my car. I knew I wouldn't make it to the passenger door, so I opted for the passenger rear door and threw it open. I crawled inside, and closed the door behind me with a snap. I was glad that I had opted for the dark tinted windows in the back seat. To keep the harsh sun rays off of her while we were out and about. Little Camila. My face drew a smile against my lips, while the darkness licked at my feet, at least this time I held off the shakes and let the darkness consume me while another memory began behind my eyes.

* * *

Hi guys! So before you send the fire squad on me hear me out. So Dirty Truth still lives, I just...can't get it to come out right, so it's on the back burner...again. Anyway, this story actually came to me into a dream and it won't leave me alone until I wrote it so there you go. This story is going to be..different. That is all I'm going to reveal right now, hopefully you'll come along for the ride. Review and stuffs? And of course...

**I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM. I ONLY OWN THE IDEA OF UNHAPPINESS ****AND LITTLE CAMILA****.**


	2. Fear Not

Why could I remember that night so vividly? I could remember Gabi's wicked smile and her parting tipsy words of, "Whatever happens tonight, enjoy yourself tonight Taylor."

Was she in on what he was going to do to me? Was she the one that told him to play with my heart and to drop me like I was nothing to him the next day?

I remained perched in a slumped position; against the passenger seat with my hands being held tightly in between my thighs. Whenever I had that particular flashback it always left me in wonder about what happened three years ago. Needless to say that night truly messed me up. I had just pursued my lips into a pout when someone, again, knocked on my window. Why did everyone become a window knocker? This time, I made no moves to get up out of my position, no one could see me back here.

"Hey, I know your in there. I saw you climb back there recently."

I just remained quiet. I didn't have to answer if I didn't want to.

"I just want to make sure you're okay. I mean if your taking a special hit of a substance or something you can just tell me to go away."

I don't know why, but I just chose that moment to burst into laughs. I looked up to the roof of the car and just shook my head, fine fate, I'll play your game. I took a deep breath and decided to crawl out of my car at that moment. When I crawled out, I grabbed my bag and made sure to leave the door open on purpose.

"I wasn't taking any...hits of anything." I let my eyes drag upwards to my interrupter and my heart gave a small tug.

_Kelsi._

Kelsi put her hands into a surrendering position. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. You don't know me."

Oh, but I did. Kelsi, is who I preferred. If I had a choice I would pick Kelsi over Gabriella any day. When he broke me, Kelsi didn't exactly know what was going on at the time with us, but she just stayed friendly towards me.

"You're right. I don't know you." I shrugged my bag up to my shoulder and closed my car door and beeped the alarm.

Kelsi and I stood in silence, then she decided we should walk. Rather she walked and I just followed behind her. Not like a puppy, but just as something I should do. Kelsi decided to slow her pace so I could walk with her.

"So..is today your first day?"

"Something like that."

Kelsi nodded her head. "Mine too, or something like that."

Kelsi and I just walked in silence until a voice called out to Kelsi. Kelsi and I turned around and I couldn't help but curse under my breath.

"You didn't tell me you were coming back too!"

Fucking. Ice. Queen. Bitch. Sharpay. Friggin. Evans.

Sharpay ran over with her clacky high heels. Guess some things hadn't changed after a three year period. Sharpay was probably one of my best friends before the fallout happened. Sharpay was a bitch by every means, and that was to not get lost in translation, but she was my bitch of a best friend. Sharpay probably made me want to rip my hair out at times, but I would never give her up.

While Kelsi and Sharpay made friendly again, I just stood there giving Sharpay my resting bitch face.

"So this is where all my bitches are hiding at!"

Of course, fate would have it in my favor to bring Gabriella into the mix as well. Rolling my eyes, I couldn't help but start to walk off.

"You aren't leaving already are you? You haven't introduced yourself yet."

That seemed to get Sharpay and Gabi's attention when Kelsi expressed that. I stood there for a moment, debating on if I should give them my real name or a fake one.

"Yo! Ladies!"

Saved by the men. I let out a sigh, while the guys that I knew came up to the girls and pretty much exchanged the same words as Sharpay and Gabi did with each other. Zeke, Jason, Troy and Ryan. The staple of the group. I glanced at Troy as he wrapped his strong arms around Gabi, and pressed his golden boy lips to her forehead. I had to look away because Troy was his closest friend. I could remember Troy always giving him and I that knowing smirk. With his perfect and straight teeth. Troy gave people certain smiles. I honestly believed that Troy was a person that could read people's thoughts. Troy and I used to be close because since I used to be important to him, Troy wanted to be important to him too. Since attempting to leave earlier ended in me being called back, I just stood there and just watched as my previous friends reconnected.

Zeke, with an arm wrapped around Sharpay turned towards me. "You know, you look really familiar. Have we met before?"

I couldn't help but smile. "I don't think we have. I'm new here."

"She's new, but not completely new." Gabi chirped out.

Of course Gabi would have to pipe in her two cents that no one asked for. Zeke nodded and eyed me up and down. I could tell Zeke was not convinced, but he seemed to let it slide. For now.

"Well, we should not be delinquents and get our happy butts inside that school, and learn some stuff."

Everyone was in agreement with that and some how I got sucked back into this group of people that I had grown to love, and was deserted by. Jason seemed to walk next to me while trying to place me, while the rest of the group talked among themselves or to each other. Eventually we morphed with the rest of the students.

East High, I read while I glanced up towards the white building while we walked through the doors. I let in a shaky breath. Did I remember where the bathrooms were in case I had a flashback? Would I be able to contain myself if something triggered me? All I could do was wait and see what happened.

–-

After just following behind people in a single file line, and having my schedule in hand I separated away from the others and went in search for my locker. While walking down the hallway with my nose buried in my paper, had I been paying attention I would have noticed the guys that littered the hallways were stopping to look at me.

After finding my locker number, I stopped in the middle of the hallway and all but lost my breath. This was his locker number. I could remember him dragging me to his locker for whatever reason, and just spending countless minutes of my life in front of this red metal. After closing my eyes, I realized I would be okay. I grabbed the dial, spun the code into it and continued with my life. Maybe I could continue to push him out of my life with little things like this.

–-

My first three classes, I didn't run into any of the group. Except Kelsi. She was in every one of my classes, but she was okay. She didn't force me to explain my life story like Gabi or Sharpay might have. Kelsi kept her distance, but when we would be forced to socialize with the other seniors Kelsi and I stuck to each other like glue, but when fourth period rolled around I was in for a treat. I had the whole group in one sitting. Literally. The whole group sat together and I was put in the middle. This class would be the death of me.

The bell rang for lunch. After English and being the one in the middle of the group; I slowly gathered up my things. I was planning to go and sit in my car, but I should have figured that as soon as I walked through the door, Gabi would loop her arm through mine and drag me down the hallway.

"Finally! You took forever to come out. I thought I was going to have to come in and drag you out."

I think I left part of myself back in the doorway.

"Uhm..Vanessa..." I stammered, but quickly covered my mouth. "I mean..Gabriella."

Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks. I knew right then, I would be discovered.

"How did you know..." Gabi trailed off.

I fumbled for an answer.

"You're a friggin' celebrity Gabs. She's just smart enough to call it out." Troy answered with a wink in my direction.

I didn't know how to come back from that. Luckily Gabi did, she continued to pull me along and continue to talk. See..the gang were...famous. They were the legendary High School Musical cast. Freshman year is when it began. After he moved onto the next pretty blue eyed girl, this stupid contest happened. Kids from schools all over began to raise money to have scouts show up at schools. Lucky for us, our music teacher had connections. Again...I could have been apart of the cast, but...my life chose to crumble around me at that time. So during the summer while my friends rode their dreams to stardom, I rode to get away from my life here.


End file.
